


Chained

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [20]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Vincent returns to see if Ford is "ready to be reasonable", and Ford learns of the competition to own him.





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning: Vincent is an emotionally manipulative jerk in this one. More sexy times!

Ford was left that way for two hours before Vincent finally returned. He walked in and shut the door behind him before walking over to the bed and standing in front of his captive. "Well? Are you ready to apologize?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. I overreacted, and," Ford sighed. "I'll wait before contacting my family."

Vincent smiled and climbed onto the bed to sweetly kiss him. "Good boy." He trailed his hand up Fords arm, looking thoughtful. "You know...you look beautiful in these chains." He murmured, moving his hand back down to unbutton Ford's robe.

"I..I do?" Ford shivered a bit as goosebumps rose on his skin in reaction to Vincent's feather light touch.

"Mmhm." He kissed his neck fondly, then went further down. "So beautiful. I want to take you right now, like this."

Something between a sigh and a moan escaped Ford's lips as Vincent kissed his way down his chest and over his stomach. "Do it..please..." Ford pulled against the cuffs again, but for a completely different reason. He arched his body, wanting to feel more of Vincent's teasing kisses.

"Mm, I love how eager you are." He kissed him and then reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of honey-scented lubricant. "I bought this for us."

He set it down and unzipped his pants before bringing a hand down to Ford's anus. "You're still so loose. Good." He kissed him again before he opened the bottle and lubed himself up. Then he kissed him once more as he spread Ford's legs and slowly pushed in.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ford raised his hips to meet Vincent. "Master... please...I want...to feel your hands on me...please..."

He smiled and trailed one hand up and down Ford's body as he stared to thrust in and out. "Mm, such a good boy. Do you like the chains? I bet you do." He purred seductively.

"Feels...so good," Ford moaned. He moved his hips to meet Vincent's thrusts. "I...need...feel more of you...Master."

Vincent chuckled and kissed him deeply as he started to move harder and faster. "Mmm, my pet. You're so good...I love it. So warm around me...and those sounds...yes..."

"Ahh....ah...Master! I...need...please...make me come...touch me...please..."

Vincent grinned and trailed his hand down and stroked Ford's erection from base to tip before wrapping his hand around it and rubbing him in time with his thrusts. "Better?" He cooed.

Ford arched into Vincent's touch. "Yes...ahh..like that...so good, Master."

"I love how kinky you are, my dear pet." He kissed his neck and thrust harder and faster still. "I'm so close...fuck, pet, you feel so good. Ohhh, fuckfuckfuck, yeeeeesssss!" He grunted and moaned as he released into him.

"Aahh ...Master!" Ford came hard into Vincent's hand. He fell back against the mattress, his breath coming in hard pants. He heard Vincent chuckle as he unlocked the cuffs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Do you still dislike the chains?" He grinned at him.

"No. I...I think I kind of like them."

"Good." He kissed him. "I like them, too."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"You humans are hasty." He smiled. "It's understandable. I will take you outside with me to a party in a week and, if you are good, I will let you contact your family."

"Thank you." Ford propped himself up on his elbows. "Um...I've also been wondering, when are you going to collar me? Or, do I not have to wear it here?"

"I have not yet decided on one for you." He smiled. "Should it have rhinestones? Perhaps diamonds?"

Ford blushed. "It doesn't have to be fancy. I'm not much to look at."

"My dear pet, you are lovely to look at. And I intend to show you off." He assured him with a coo.

"Show me off? You really think I'm something to be jealous of?"

"Absolutely." He grinned. "I had competition, after all."

"I doubt he wanted me for my looks. Rob said he was an... intellectual man."

"Cipher wasn't my only rival for you." Vincent chuckled. "He was just the richest."

"How...how many others were there? Sure... surely they only wanted me because I'm smart."

"Of course not." He smiled. "You're beautiful."

Ford blushed again. "I've never had anyone say something like that about me before. It'll take some getting used to." He plopped back down, stretched his arms over his head and laced his fingers behind his head. "In the meantime, tell me about this party you intend to show me off at." He suddenly sat up. "You don't expect me to...um...be entertainment or anything, right?"

"Don't worry, there won't be any sharing there." He chuckled. "Oh! It's possible that you could see your brother there!"

"I could? How? You think maybe another vampire bought him as a pet?" Ford laughed. "I feel bad for whoever that is. He can be a bit... headstrong."

"It's not a vampire gathering. It's a Community gathering. Those of us that are Members of the Dark Market Community meet up a week after the different auctions are done to show off our wares," Vincent explained.

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess. It'd be nice to see Stanley again." Ford turned on his side to look Vincent in the eye. His grey eyes were hypnotic. "I hope he got someone as patient as you. Our father always said he could test Job's patience. Can I...can I ask you a question? Can you really hypnotize people with your eyes?"

"If I will it. You can usually tell if I do; my eyes glow." Vincent grinned.

"If you hypnotized me, what could you make me do?"

"I really can't think of anything." Vincent admitted. "I much prefer you coming to me willingly and of your own mind."

"In that case, if you could have me do anything...what would it be? Or you could do anything to me, what would you do?"

Vincent smirked. "You already do it, pet. Although, I might have you make love to me at the party, just to prove you're mine."

"Then I'd better practice." Ford grinned as his finger circled on of the buttons on Vincent's shirt.

"I know something we can try. While you undress, you can watch me...touch myself. Would you like that, Master?"

Vincent grinned. "You feel up to another round, pet?"

Ford smiled, teasingly. "I could be. With the proper.... persuasion."

"Oh?" He started to unfasten his jacket. "Do tell." He grinned.

"Tell me what you'll have me do at the party."

"Oh, there's a rather lovely piano there. I was planning to fuck you on it." Vincent chuckled. "Right in front of everyone...a sight to see, splayed out in view of everyone, but off-limits to anyone but me." He slipped his jacket off his shoulders and started on his shirt buttons.

Ford's hands moved down his body as he imagined the scene. Everyone staring, wanting to be standing in Vincent's place. "What if..what if someone tries to cut in? If some... someone else wants a..taste?"

"That's not allowed, There are certain gatherings for sharing, but the Display Gathering isn't one of them." Vincent assured him. "The only one allowed to touch is the master." He slid his shirt off his shoulders, now bare-chested. There was a noticeable burn on his right shoulder, and it didn't look like it was caused by normal fire.

Ford reached up, his hand hovering over the burn, as if asking permission. "What...what happened?"

"Oh, that?" He grinned. "First impressions. Cipher didn't like me messing with his host. Unfortunately for him, she was barely strong enough for him to manage a weak burst of flame. She collapsed, and he was easily overpowered when he tried to take over and run. I knocked him out and brought him here."

"I'm guessing he didn't like that too much."

"He was pretty upset, yes." Vincent chuckled. "He was even more angry about the chains. I didn't talk to his host much, he seemed keen on keeping me away from her mind."

"Maybe he wanted her all to himself?"

"If so, well, I pity the poor girl. And his selfishness led to her demise." He unfastened his pants. "But, enough of that." He grinned. "Didn't you say you would play with yourself while I did this?"

"Would you like that, Master?"

"Oh, yes." He grinned.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ford closed his eyes. One hand laid on his stomach as the other went to his chest. He moved his hand across his nipples, teasing the sensitive flesh. He moaned as his other hand moved lower to cover his hardening length. He slowly moved his hand up and down, as he opened his eyes slightly. "Tell me more about what you'll do at the party?"

"Well, after we've thoroughly defiled the piano with our fun, I'm going to take you on the buffet table." He purred. "You'll be the most appetizing thing on its surface."

Ford laughed a little. "I'm pretty sure that would be a health code violation."

"Wouldn't be the first time." He shrugged. "Then I'll take you out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard and have my way with you."

Ford moaned at the thought of people looking up as he was bent over the balcony railing, again wanting to be in Vincent's place. The hand on his length moved faster.

"I'll fuck you do hard you scream like a banshee with pleasure, and everyone will lust after you but you'll only belong to me." Vincent removed the last of his closes and walked over, climbing onto the bed to kiss him. "You'll be the most sought-after beauty there, the most popular boy at the ball, but no one can touch you but me. And it'll be glorious."

"Only yours." His voice turned breathy. He moved his arms above his head, displaying himself to his master.

Vincent smiled and kissed him as he trailed his hand down to wrap around Ford's erection. "Do you like being mine, my pet?"

"I do, Master. What...what will you tell people if they ask how you...'trained' me so quickly?"

He grinned. " _Lots_ of people have their slaves exhibit new little quirks. For instance, Cipher didn't show himself until AFTER she had been sold." He nuzzled him and kissed his neck. "He didn't go by Cipher then, of course. He went by his host's name. He never intended to stay with her for long enough to establish himself. He wanted to use her to access something no one else could. Unfortunately, that led to her capture and being sold."

"What did he want her for?" Ford ran his hand down Vincent's chest, and lower to his stomach. He stopped just short of Vincent's erection.

"Something about her grandfather. I barely got him to tell me _that_ much, had to _coax_ it out of him." He shivered with pleasure. "Go ahead and stroke it, pet."

Ford began to stroke Vincent. "Do you like this, Master?"

"Ohhh, yes." He purred. "I love it when you touch me."

Spurred in by the praise, Ford began to move his hand faster.

"Oh, fuck...mmm..." He started to thrust into his grip. "So good, pet...I love it..."

Ford licked his lips and began to stroke himself at the same pace.

"Mm...." He pressed against him so they were rubbing each other closely, his tongue slipping between Ford's lips as he hungrily clashed tongues with the teen.

Ford's other hand tangled itself in Vincent's hair, pulling him closer. Vincent's taste was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough. He pulled away to take a breath.

"Ma..master...i...need to feel you...inside me...please..."

"Gladly." He purred, laying Ford back and pushing inside greedily.

"Aahh....Master! Love it...when you're...rough with me..." He tried to move his hips, but found couldn't. Vincent's hands held him in place.

"And you love it, don't you?" He purred. "You love it when I fuck you senseless, don't you? Do you want the chains again?" He kissed him. "I know how much you loved those."

"Yes, Master. Tie me down."

He moved Ford's hands up to the chains again, locking them around his wrists as he did a rough thrust into him. "Mmm...my good little pet. I love the way you call me 'master'."

"Ma..master...I'm close...may I....?"

"Go ahead." He nuzzled him and then kissed him.

Ford pulled against the restraints as he came, his release splashing onto his and Vincent's stomachs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A few more thrusts and Ford was being filled up with Vincent's seed again. "Mmm....Soooo fucking good..." He moaned.

Ford took a few deep breaths. "Everyone at the gathering will be so jealous of you, wishing they were you."

Vincent grinned. "Yes, they most definitely will. You are the best pet."

"Um...how many others wanted me? You never said. I...I'm only curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Mm, let me think." He looked thoughtful. "Over a dozen, I know that."

Ford was shocked. A dozen people? "Surely not all of them wanted me for the same reason as you." Ford hadn't realized he'd said that out loud til he heard his voice.

He laughed a bit. "Well, those guys don't typically go for intellect. In fact, I think Cipher and I are the only ones that do." He gently pulled out and laid next to him. "I've considered outing Cipher as being in that girl. I've kept his secret up to now, since so many of them don't believe he's actually a demon."

"Why would you do that?"

"He's been making noise lately. Heard he called The Authority about Gibson and him having some spat that led to one of Gibson's men being sent to attack Cipher. Honestly, the only noise I want him making is the kind of noises you make for me." Vincent said casually. "He's unlikely to cause any trouble if he's in chains."

"Sounds like you still have a thing for him?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Vincent grinned.

Ford pretend pouted. "A little."

"He's 'the one that got away'. As far as I'm concerned, he's the one I owned." Vincent said casually.

"Not the girl?"

"The girl was just his host. As I said, I hardly spoke with her. So, it stands to reason that my actual slave was Cipher." He chuckled.

Ford nodded, not sure what to say. "Can I ask an odd question? What...what does my blood taste like? I know whenever I bite my lip or something, it just tastes like I have pennies in my mouth. Does it taste different to you?"

He chuckled. "It tastes very sweet."

"Sweet how? Like candy or...?"

"Like honey." Vincent grinned. "Which is also what you smell like. That, and roses. Did you have a bath?"

"Yes. Just before I went to sleep. I like Ms. Anita, but I don't understand why you told her I'm not to dress or undress myself?"

"Because, in my time, that's how it was for nobility and their human pets." Vincent smiled. "Would you prefer not to be pampered?"

"It's not that, I just thought it a bit strange. Plus, it felt...odd for a woman to see me naked."

He kissed him sweetly. "Would you prefer if I did it myself?"

"You already do," Ford said. "Besides, I don't think I'd get very clean with you in the bath with me."

"I can keep my hands to myself to clean and dress you." Vincent grinned. "Unless you'd like me to put my hands on you." He kissed down his body. "I do so love to touch you..." He purred.

"I always enjoy that."

Vincent smiled. "I know you do." He moved back up and kissed him again. "Shall we rest for the night? I've finished all I needed to do."

Ford looked up at the cuffs around his wrists. "It'll be a bit hard to sleep like this."

He reached up to unfasten his chains. "I think I can trust you to not run away like Cipher did." He said with a pleasant tone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering taking this down and reposting it as just regular chapters. Thoughts?


End file.
